


try

by polkaprintpjs



Series: TF Drabbles [26]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Relationships: Tailgate/Whirl
Series: TF Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809
Kudos: 8





	try

He’s trying, okay, it’s pretty clear. You can see it every day when he shows up at Swerve’s and sits with you instead of at the bar or picking a fight, or when he comes to movie nights and makes fun of them quietly. Whirl’s trying so hard, and every time you see him flying over the rubble of Cybertron you’re glad of it. The sad part, though, is he doesn’t really seem to think he’s trying or doing better at all. To Whirl, he’s still mean and vicious, still the bitter hulk you’d met him as. Still a monster.


End file.
